


Christmas in Paradise

by valderys



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Richard, it is Christmas - where's your sense of adventure?" said Camille, with that hint of provocative teasing that drove him so insane.  Just, what was he supposed to *do* about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmzzi/gifts).



> Just a little Christmas treat for your stocking - since I know you won't be getting a main Yuletide gift this year. Happy Christmas, hon!

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Richard Poole, detective inspector, most reasonably, he thought.

He absent-mindedly brushed away a fly from his neck, although it would be hard put to get at much skin, what with his tightly buttoned shirt and closely tied tie, in a rather jaunty pin-stripe, if he did say so himself.

As usual on Saint-Marie, it was too hot, too sweaty and too damn laid back - not that he was going to think about it any more than he did most days, which was probably only every other hour or so. Of course, it was Christmas tomorrow, so his contemplation of the differences between his beloved London and this god-forsaken hellhole were probably more caustic than usual but that wasn't the point - it certainly wasn't something he was going to _voice_ , at least.

Camille Bordey, his detective sergeant, stared back at him, with a slight half smile on her face. They had all been through some tough times in the last year, but Camille more than most - Richard was just grateful that she'd managed to bounce back despite the only minimal kind of encouragement of which he felt himself capable. It wasn't that he didn't want to help - of course he did! - it was just that, well... He didn't really know where to start. He never did.

Like now, for instance. She was dangling his car keys in front of his face without, he feared, any real chance of actually giving them back to him.

"Come on, Richard, it is Christmas - where's your sense of adventure?" said Camille, with that hint of provocative teasing that drove him so insane. Just, what was he supposed to _do_ about it?

"It is on holiday, which is where you are meant to be on Christmas Eve," he managed, although not without an awkward pause first.

Camille smiled at him, kindly he thought, like she was watching a particularly crotchety uncle put on a show. It made him want to become even more crotchety, even when he knew that was probably what she was expecting. He didn't _want_ to be predictable but he rather thought Camille, Fidel and even Dwayne relied on it.

"Come along now, let me drive. I have a surprise for you," said Camille, instead, cajoling. Well, he could hardly say no to that.

They drove round Honoré with Richard trying not to be grumpy in the passenger seat. He suspected he came across more stuffed shirt than relaxed friend, but thought that Camille knew him well enough to tell he was doing his best.

"I think it's only fair to tell you that I don't enjoy surprises," said Richard, trying to head off accusations of being a wet blanket, although knowing that it had never really helped him in the past. 

Camille just slyly glanced at him sideways and declared, "Nuh-uh, no guessing, it's not allowed."

They drew up in front of a corrugated iron shed cum warehouse, blank on the outside, no windows, just ugly metal walls. Richard raised an eyebrow at Camille who only smiled and chivvied him round the corner and in through the scruffy door.

It was nearly dark inside the building, but that wasn't what made Richard straighten up suddenly, breathing out properly for what felt like the first time in days. No, that was the air-con, turned up to a punishing level for Saint-Marie, he thought. Just comfortable for an Englishman like himself. He could feel the perspiration drying on his face most pleasantly. He could almost feel a shiver coming on, he realised, in wonder.

"Here," murmured Camille, and drew him forward by the hand to where a couple of chairs had been set up, proper armchairs, he realised, squashy, with lovely soft rugs for the knees. And there was a little rickety table with... a thermos flask! And, were those mince pies?

"Happy Christmas, Richard," said Camille softly and drew him down to sit, before pouring him a mug of what proved to be the creamiest hot chocolate he'd ever tasted.

"I don't understand," Richard said, a little bewildered, a little emotional even, although he wasn't about to start showing it, good heavens, the world wasn't ending, after all.

"I know you'd like to be back in London at this time of year," said Camille, gently, "But this is the best thing we could think of, to try and make you feel a little more like you're home."

She nodded to someone - Fidel most likely, Richard decided, automatically calculating, and then an old cine-projector started up with a whine and the credits for an old-fashioned black and white movie began flickering onto the screen in front of them, before steadying down to show...

" _It's a Wonderful Life_ , Camille, really?" chided Richard, but he couldn't find his usual note of acerbic humour, because he really did genuinely love this film, and his friends had gone to so much trouble, and... Well, he could be churlish about it all, but why spoil things?

"Well, if I must, I must, I suppose," said Richard, finally, settling in, drink in hand, the nipping of cold at his nose a welcome treat. He tipped his mug at Camille who was hiding a smile in hers. "But if we're keeping up the traditions then I must insist upon a toast - so to steal from the best, as one always should - that's Dickens by the way - a Merry Christmas to us all; God bless us, every one!"


End file.
